


Wind Down

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [569]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Fluff, Gen, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: Hi! Could you please write a Wincestiel ageplay with Daddies Dean and Cas and baby Sammy? Maybe something alone the lines of them having a rough hunt, Sam aging down and the daddie's feeding him a bottle, bath time and bedtime? Just some cute fluffiness would be great. (you can include diapers if you want, but don't have to. I'm fine with it either way, just letting you know!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, please send them to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr). Thank you.

When the hunt ended, Sam collapsed on the couch of the motel room, lying down, and just trying to relax.

“Hey, the bed is right there, you know.” Dean said, pointing back to the bed for Sam.

Sam mumbled something, too soft for Dean to understand.

“What? What are you saying, Sam?”

“Don’t wanna.” Sam said, a little louder, but his voice was more child-like, and Dean knew that Sam regressed, and he gave a look to Cas, who nodded.

“Been a rough day, hasn’t it, buddy?” Dean asked gently, sitting down and pulling Sam’s head in his lap.

“Yeah….” Sam sighed. “‘M all worn out and tired Daddy.“ He said, reaching up and holding onto one of Dean’s hands, while Dean’s free hand started running through Sam’s hair gently.

Cas moved around and started making Sam a bottle.

"Daddy Cas is making you a drink. Would you like that?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

“Could you lean up against Daddy Dean?” Cas asked, finishing up the bottle.

“Maybe…” Sam said, and Dean helped Sam up, leaning Sam against him, as Cas walked over, and started to feed Sam a bottle, who drank the contents happily, eyes shut as he was squished between the warmth of his daddies.

When the bottle was empty, Dean took the bottle and Cas easily lifted Sam into the bathroom, filling the tub with warm water and bubbles, helping Sam strip down and placing him in the tub, glad that this tub was able to accommodate Sam’s size pretty well.

“Are you ready for your bath Sam?” Cas asked.

“Mmhmm.” Sam nodded softly.

Dean walked into the bathroom with some PJs for Sam, and the two helped clean up Sam, watching their boy’s eyes droop, while they hummed softly, cleaning Sam up.

“Got the dinosaur jamies tonight, Sammy.” Dean smiled, and Sam returned it with his own lazy, sleepy grin.

“Love din’saurs…” Sam mumbled. “Know…know lots n’ lots ‘bout ‘em, like how they…” Sam began, trailing off into mumbles and sleepy talk about dinosaurs, making Dean and Cas laugh softly.

Cas drained the tub and the two pulled the wet Sammy out, drying him off, and putting him in his PJs.

“C’mon kiddo, bedtime.” Dean said, and the two got Sam into one of the beds, making sure he had some stuffies to sleep with.

“Daddies….” Sam mumbled softly.

“Yes, Sam?” Cas, replied.

“…love…love you…tons n’ tons n’ tons….”

“We know, kiddo. We love you too. Get some rest.” Dean said, turning the light off, and the two gave a kiss to Sam’s head, listening to him fall asleep.


End file.
